The subject invention is directed toward the art of light diffusers and, more particularly, to light diffusers used in decorative lighting applications including refractive and reflective planes which are chaotically and/or quasi-chaotically formed so that the diffuser is irregularly shaped in such a way that no regularity is recognizable with the naked eye.
The invention is especially useful in decorative and ornamental lighting and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in many other environments such as, for example, in light-reactive processes for example in the photodecomposition of acids or in other chemical processes.
Light diffusers and light scattering elements having a diverse range of shapes and surface treatments are well known in the art. It is often desirable with respect to decorative lighting to create reflective or refractive effects or combinations of reflective and refractive effects having interesting light patterns either contained within the light diffuser apparatus themselves or directed at reflective surfaces such as, for example, on interior walls or ceilings of rooms or the like. Traditional diffusers and light scattering elements typically include reflectors for generating the interesting light patterns. They further typically include light conductors or solid bodies for producing the desired reflection and/or refractive effects.
For the most part, prior light diffusers were formed having solid bodies consisting mostly of glass, ceramics, plastic materials, or surface treated materials having regular geometric shapes or, alternatively, having microscopic irregular structures such as, for example, regularly repeating prism shapes. In order to achieve the desirable reflecting effects, the solid bodies of the prior light scattering elements were either formed entirely of an appropriate reflecting material or, alternatively, were coated with a suitable reflecting material of the type capable of producing the desired results. Light diffusers of this type have been expensive and heavy.
Attempts have been made to create interesting light effects by using roughened surfaces or through the use of rigid casings filled with ground glass. In order to create the interesting refractive effects, the solid light diffuser bodies must of course be formed of a transparent material. With this type of known light diffuser or light scattering element, however, the goal of achieving or creating highly interesting light effects is not attainable or falls short of the anticipated desired results.
There is a need, therefore, for a light diffuser or scattering element that is particularly well suited for decorative lighting applications and which can be used in a simple fashion to obtain highly interesting light effects.